Inevitable
by spottedhorse
Summary: Edith tries to move on after Anthony leaves her at the altar. But some things are inevitable...
1. Chapter 1

She met him at one of her Aunt Rosamund's many soirée's. It wasn't that she was looking really, he just wouldn't leave her alone all evening and he was somewhat amusing. And so when at the end of the evening Lord Dunsmore asked her to luncheon the next day, Lady Edith Crawley found herself accepting.

The following morning Aunt Rosamund asked about him and Edith explained his apparent interest.

"Why yes, of course," Rosamund offered after Edith's explanation. "He's been shopping for a wife for some time now. He was mad about Lady Margaret but she bore him no living children. Now that she's passed, he's looking for someone who will give him heirs, no doubt."

"Oh, I see," said Edith, somewhat put off by the notion of being the man's brood mare. "So his interest is because I appear young enough to satisfy the requirement."

"Yes, I would think so," Rosamund replied. "But he isn't a bad sort, even if he is past his prime."

"Granny objected to Anthony because of his age," Edith lamented.

"Yes, well… Sir Anthony is at least ten years younger than Dunsmore and in much better condition, I would think. But Dunsmore is an earl, like your father, and so has that in his favor." Watching the disappointment on her niece's face, Rosamund continued. "It might work out quite well. I shouldn't think you would be burdened with him too terribly long and you'd be well taken care of upon his death. And if you were to provide him with an heir…well, so much the better."

"But…" Edith couldn't quite put into words how awful it made her feel to think that his only interest in her was to give him an heir. Finally, she shrugged. "I'll go to the luncheon and then…well, I just don't think I can…." Sighing she finally exclaimed, "He isn't Anthony and so he'll never make me happy."

Rosamund patted Edith's hand knowingly. "No my dear, he isn't your Anthony. But he is rich and you will be well set. And he isn't a bad fellow."

And so Edith's life seemed to just happen along, with her attending one function after another with Lord Dunsmore until finally he asked the question that had been on everyone's mind and she accepted. At least she wouldn't be the spinster any longer and she would have her own house to run and perhaps, with luck, perhaps children.

They were married in a small ceremony at Downton and after a short honeymoon, took up residence at his home in Somerset. Edith occupied herself with refurbishing her rooms and freshening some of the more public rooms on the main floor for the first few months. Dunsmore was attentive and caring and while she had grown fond of him, love was not in their vocabulary. She did her duty to try for an heir and managed to get through it by imagining another in her bed. Their son was born fourteen months after their marriage. Once it was announced that the baby was a boy, Dunsmore in his joy gave Edith permission to settle on a name.

Looking into the brilliant blue eyes of her baby, Edith was reminded of the eyes of another and knew what she wanted his name to be. Delighted with her choice in names, William Dorset, Earl of Dunsmore announced to the world that his son was Robert Anthony, named for both grandfathers. Edith chose not to reveal the man she had been thinking of when naming her baby. But in her heart, little Robert Anthony should have been another man's baby because in her mind, that is who she was thinking of when the child was conceived. She knew that to be true because it was Anthony she closed her eyes and dreamed of whenever William came to her bed.

Once the heir had been produced, William and Edith spent less and less time together and his visits to her room all but stopped. Edith was relieved to not have to tolerate him in that way and spent her energies on her son, letting her imaginings see Anthony in the baby's features. He was the source of her happiness now. At times she wished for another child but since it wasn't William's child she wanted, those feelings didn't surface often.

It was William's suggestion that they spend Christmas at Downton. "I have little left in the way of family," he told her, "and I'd like my son to grow up knowing he has family."

Edith wasn't thrilled with returning to Downton. Her family had made peace with her marriage but she knew the comments that would be made when William wasn't present. And with Mary's recent announcement that she was expecting, all the positive attention would be on her and Edith feared that her son would be lost in the excitement of a possible new Downton heir. But she remained quiet on the subject and their bags were packed and they departed for her childhood home.

It had rained the last few days and as they left Ripon in the car, the roads were muddy and barely passable. Edith held young Robert in her lap as she sat next to William, who grumbled about the state of the road. Just as the car seemed to gain traction through an especially rough patch of mud, a lorry rounded a corner and slid straight into them. The last thing Edith was aware of was the feel of her baby being ripped from her grasp as the car rolled over and slid down a hill.

* * *

So sorry I've been gone. RL has just been a mess lately. But I'm back with this one. It'll be several chapters and I do hope you enjoy. Let me know what you think...


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you to all who reviewed! I decided to concentrate on getting the next little bit out rather than responding to each review but I do really appreciate your kind words. Now on to the story...

* * *

Edith awoke in the village hospital to the worried faces of her parents. She had the feeling of being sore but was feeling little pain. Slowly as her mind cleared, she realized she must be heavily drugged. As she looked at her mother more closely, Edith saw that she had been crying. "Mama?"

Cora took her daughter's hand in her own and spoke softly. "Yes, my darling?"

"I remember…" and then it came back to her, the crash and the feel of her baby being ripped from her. "Robbie…he….he…"

She saw her father gasp and tears gather in his eyes. Her mother squeezed her hand again. "He was thrown from the car," she said weakly.

Edith tried to sit up; she had to go to him. Her baby needed her. "Where is he? I need to look after him."

"Oh my darling…" Cora started but her voice broke.

Robert stepped closer and with an equally broken voice said, "he… he didn't survive."

Edith stared at her father. He looked so sincere but he must be wrong. "No….no, it isn't possible. William? Where's William? He will find our son…"

Cora was openly crying. "Edith, William is with…Robbie. He…well, Dr. Clarkson said he didn't suffer; everything happened so fast, neither suffered."

With a shriek of grief, Edith collapsed back into the bed and didn't move for hours. She wasn't asleep exactly, nor was she aware. All that she knew was that her baby had been taken from her and her world was darker than it had ever been.

Dr. Clarkson allowed her out of the hospital long enough to attend the funerals of her husband and son in Somerset. But then she was ordered back to bed, although he did let her go back to Downton instead of returning to the hospital. A nurse was hired to look after her as she continued to heal from her own injuries.

The days passed into weeks and although Clarkson was content with Edith's physical progress, he was worried about her mental state. "She really must begin to move around, not spend all of her time in bed," he told Cora. "Perhaps if she were to get up for and hour or two in the mornings and again for tea…"

"Yes, I should think spending time outside of her room would be helpful," Cora suggested.

"Yes, of course. And as she feels stronger, perhaps a ride in the car some afternoons. Get her out and back into the world…slowly, but back all the same."

Cora agreed whole heartedly and promised the doctor that she would see to it. So the next morning, against Edith's protests, Cora had the nurse help her and Anna was sent to help as well. The two guided Edith downstairs to the library where the family had gathered. Edith shuffled to a chair by the window and sat looking out over the lawn, ignoring everyone. A different view was refreshing, she thought. But as she watched some birds playing in the grass all she could think was that her little Robbie would never romp on the lawn as she had done as a child.

She heard Mary speaking behind her of the arrangements for the nursery and fought back the tears that formed in her eyes. Less than a year ago, she had been planning the nursery for Robbie and now all that was gone. But of curse, Mary would be the center of everyone's attention, so Edith thought it safe to dwell in her memories. Consequently, she was surprised when she felt her father settle in the chair across from her.

"Edith?" he asked gently, his concern obvious on his face.

"I'm alright, Papa. I was just…remembering."

Tentatively, he reached across and wrapped her hand in his larger one, giving it a little squeeze. "There is no pain worse than losing a child," he said quietly. "And to lose your husband at the same time is unimaginable. But you will survive," he said gently.

Edith glanced down at his hand and then up into his worried eyes. "Yes PaPa, I will survive. It seems I have no choice. William was kind to me and I did care for him, but I'm afraid it is the loss of Robbie that hurts the most."

"Yes," Robert said awkwardly. "Your mother and I…are grateful that another of our children wasn't taken from us. But we are saddened about Robbie. He was such a joyful little chap." Robert smiled weakly as he spoke.

Edith returned his smile. It wasn't one she felt strongly but it was somehow comforting to know that someone understood her pain and would miss her baby too. "PaPa, who found us that day? How did anyone know we were …hurt?"

Robert's expression grew somber. "Sir Anthony Strallan," he said flatly. "He was driving home from Ripon as well…must've been just a few minutes behind you. He …well, old Carl, his driver said he was like a madman once he realized it was you at the bottom of the hill. Somehow he managed to scramble down and fetch you back up, bad arm and all. And when you called out for Robbie, he went in search of the boy. He sent Carl to the village for help. When Clarkson arrived with some men, Anthony was holding you and crying…" Robert took a deep breath. "He'd found Robbie…and William. He'd brought Robbie up the hill but…he was already gone. You were unconscious and quite unaware."

"Antho….Anthony was there?" Edith was overcome with the mental picture her father had drawn for her.

"Yes. He wouldn't leave you until we arrived at the hospital. Then he just…disappeared."

Edith looked out the window and then back at her father. "He must have been terribly upset. He really is quite sensitive."

"Yes, he was. I'm sure…well, Robbie must have reminded him of his own son. Rumor was that he came quite undone when the infant died just after his wife."

"Has anyone spoken to him since?"

"He sent a note asking after your health and I replied. But no, we haven't spoken."

Edith took in her father's words and his watchful expression. "When I am stronger, I intend to visit him…to thank him for his assistance."

Robert looked at her curiously and then nodded. "Yes, perhaps that is a good idea," he said simply. Glancing over his shoulder at the occupants of the room, he turned his attention back to his daughter. "And Edith, if you and Anthony choose to…well, I was wrong not to be more supportive…before. I won't make that mistake again."

"Thank you, PaPa. But I'm not sure if I … if …" Edith's mind floundered for the right words to express the emptiness she felt.

"It's too soon to be thinking of those things, I know," her father said softly. "But once you're feeling better …well, whatever you decide, I will support you, I promise."

Edith looked into her father's eyes and saw his sincerity. "Thank you, PaPa." But she truly doubted that she would feel anything beyond numb ever again.


	3. Chapter 3

Many thanks to all who have reviewed! Your words inspire me to keep typing. I'm glad so many are enjoying reading as much as I am enjoying writing.

* * *

It was actually the Dowager Countess that brought the two into the same room. She arrived at Downton three days later with Sir Anthony Strallan in tow. As she passed Carson the butler and his skyward raised eyebrows at seeing Strallan, she swept into the drawing room. Anthony had no choice but to follow, even though Carson's icy reception made him even more uncomfortable than he'd felt at Lady Grantham's insistence that he accompany her.

It had been rather unnerving that morning when she showed up at his door, insisting that she be heard, and then persisting that he accompany her to Downton. He wasn't certain what the old lady was up to but he'd been unable to refuse on the ill advised hope that he might get a chance to see Lady Edith.

It had broken his heart all over again when he'd heard of her marriage and the greatest irony of it was that the man was a least a decade older than Anthony. But sitting next to her in the mud and ruin of the accident, holding her dead child, a child that might have been his if he'd been less altruistic, all of the heartache since he abandoned her at the altar came rushing back over him until he was drowning in a sea of grief. His nights were filled with nightmares of that awful afternoon along the road and at the hospital. But other than Lord Grantham's brief reply to his inquiry, Anthony had little news of Edith's recovery. So he tagged along, hoping for a glimpse of a healthier Edith so that at least he might sleep decently again.

Lord Grantham was in the study with Matthew and Mary Crawley when they entered. "Robert," the Dowager called softly to her son.

Robert looked up from the desk where he sat at his mother inquiringly. But seeing Anthony behind her, he stood and crossed the room. "Sir Anthony, it is good to see you again," he said as he extended his hand to the man. Mary and Matthew turned to look at Edith's former fiancée and rescuer, both smiling at him. Anthony was quite perplexed by the warm greetings.

"Please, sit," Robert directed Anthony. "We are all so grateful for your assistance at the accident. I hope you didn't suffer any from the effort?"

Mary, who was sitting closed to the bell pull, rose and tugged. Carson appeared almost immediately.

"Carson, please bring tea for us all. And see if the other ladies would care to join us," Mary instructed. Carson nodded with a slight bow, his eyes raking over Sir Anthony before departing.

"Please, I don't wish to be a bother," Anthony said quickly, sensing the coldness from the butler. "I tagged along to inquire about Lady Edith's health. I had not heard anything after your note, Lord Grantham."

Mary looked at her father oddly and then answered. "It is not a bother, Sir Anthony. We were about to have tea on any account. And we are all in your debt for helping my sister that day. You'll be pleased to know that her injuries have healed."

Anthony soaked in the information. So his Edith was whole again, he thought. But no, she wasn't his Edith any longer and he had no right to think of her in that way. And she had lost her husband and son; she would never be whole again. But at least she had no permanent physical injuries. Anthony was relieved at that bit of news.

Matthew asked Anthony a question about his farms which started a conversation on how farming methods were changing after the war. Robert, aggravated by Matthew's insistence about the subject, huffed. "It seems Matthew thinks I've rather mismanaged the estate all these years, Anthony."

Anthony smiled awkwardly, not wishing to be in the middle of their battle. But he also knew Grantham had been reluctant about change. "No, I wouldn't say you've mismanaged," he offered. "It is just that things are changing…had to with losing so many to the war. If we are to survive, we all must learn to adjust, I would think."

"But you were interested in mechanized farming before the war, weren't you?" Matthew asked.

"Well, yes. Many of my tenants were getting along in age and the properties were in a bit of a flux anyway. Younger men who wanted to work the land weren't as plentiful as they had been in earlier times, so I had to find a way to keep production up with fewer people. I gather Downton is going through similar changes now. I suppose it will come down to changing with the tides or going under for all of us."

Robert seemed relieved by Anthony's response, as did Matthew and Mary.

Just as Matthew was about to ask another question, the door opened and Lady Grantham stepped into the room. Anthony had hoped Edith would be behind her but as she turned to close the door, his heart sank. It was not to be. "Lady Edith asked me to convey her regrets. She is still having a rather difficult time and isn't feeling up to seeing anyone this afternoon."

"Is she alright?" Robert asked, concern in his features.

"Yes, she will be. It's just…. Well, she had been going through some of Robbie's things and…"

"Of course," Anthony said abruptly. "This must be a terrible time for her."

"Yes, losing one's child is…well, it isn't easy." Cora said softly. Suddenly all minds were on Lady Sybil, who had been gone just over two years.

To everyone's surprise, the Dowager rose from her chair. "If you'll excuse me, I'll go up and see if I might help," she said.

Anthony's eyes followed the old lady as he wondered what he was to do now. With her gone from the room, his excuse for being there was gone as well. Matthew, watching him, caught onto his discomfort and picked up the conversation about farming. The three men were soon caught up in it while Cora and Mary listened, wondering if Violet would have any luck getting Edith to see Anthony.

Edith heard the soft knock on her door but tried to ignore it. She sat on her bed, clutching one of Robbie's sweaters in her hands, tears rolling down her face.

The door opened and Violet Crawley peeked around the corner. "May I come in?" she asked.

Edith didn't look up from the sweater but nodded. "Yes, I suppose."

The dowager entered and sat on a chair across from Edith's bed. "Oh my dear, it is a heavy burden you are required to carry," she said sympathetically.

"It seems I'm not meant to be happy," Edith sighed. "After Anthony walked away, it took so long … but I did recover. And William was good to me and there was Robbie. Oh Granny, I miss him so much…"

Violet Crawley surveyed her granddaughter's face. "Of course you do, my dear. But you know, Sir Anthony was quite upset by the accident. I know he meant the best for you when he walked away. It must have been very difficult for him to do that. And what a blow it must have been when he heard you'd married someone even older than he."

Edith looked up at her grandmother. "But you were against us marrying. You said he was too old for me."

"Perhaps I was mistaken. You do seem drawn to men who are older. And after this experience, well… I'm afraid men nearer your own age will seem quite foolish to you. It will take someone who understands what you have suffered. And Sir Anthony just might be that man, if you'll give him a chance. Perhaps you could find some bit of happiness after all."

"Is that why you brought him to tea?"

"I paid him a visit this morning. It was quite clear to me that he hasn't done well…whether it is since that day at the church or just since the accident, I cannot say. But he is worried about you; of that I am certain. And my dear, I think you rather deserve someone who will worry about you. So I brought him along. He protested, thinking it might make you uncomfortable. And right now I am quite sure he is squirming in his chair downstairs, caught in a battle of wills between Matthew and your father. I think he might like to be rescued by now. I could go down and take him away but I think he would much rather you be his liberator, don't you agree?"

Edith looked at her grandmother thoughtfully. "You won't oppose us this time?"

"No, my dear. I believe I was mistaken before and I won't interfere again."

Rubbing Robbie's sweater along the side of her face, Edith seemed to be thinking. "I just don't know. I…I just simply don't seem capable of feeling much these days. Would that be fair to him?"

"My dear, he will understand. He has lived this tragedy himself, you'll recall. In fact, he probably is the most qualified to help you through it, don't you think?"

Violet thought she saw a shimmer of new light in Edith's eyes as she looked up shyly. "You really think he will understand? He won't expect too much too soon?"

"My dear, if there is one thing about Anthony Strallan that I am quite sure of, he is the model of patience. He will understand and if he still loves you, which I believe he does, then he will wait until you are ready. But he will need a sliver of hope, don't you think?"

Edith smiled weakly. "Yes, alright then. I'll freshen up quickly and be down. Please don't let him leave until I've spoken to him."

"You have my word, if I have to enlist help, I will. But he won't leave." And with that Lady Violet Crawley, Dowager Countess of Grantham rose in all her dignity and shuffled back downstairs, delighted in her victory.

Edith quickly touched up her face and smoothed her hair. Her dress wasn't what she would like to wear on her first meeting with Anthony since that fateful day, but she decided it would do. She didn't want to risk him leaving by taking too long to go down. Taking a deep breath and gathering her courage, she opened the door and stepped back into her life.

She tried to enter the room quietly but of course everyone took notice, no one more than Anthony. Once his eyes settled on Edith, he was lost to any other conversation.

Robert, seeing the expression on Anthony's face and the first sign of life in his middle daughter's face in weeks, turned to Matthew. "I have those papers in the library, if you care to go over them now," he hinted. Matthew caught on to Robert's ploy and nodded. "Yes, let's look while it is still fresh," and the two men left quickly.

Mary, taking a cue from her father, turned to her grandmother. "I've been redoing the old nursery. Come see what we've done…"

Cora didn't miss the look of hope in Anthony's eyes or the bit of color in her daughter's cheeks. "Yes Mama, Mary is doing wonderfully with it. You really must come up and see." And suddenly Edith and Anthony found themselves in the room alone.

She took a step toward him. "I was planning to call on you to thank you….for your help that day…at the accident."

Anthony looked at her, flustered. She was as beautiful as ever and her consideration for him during such troubled times amazed him. "I …I wasn't able to do much," he began.

"Papa said you somehow carried me away from the wreck. And you found Robbie and brought him to me…that you cried over him." Her eyes filled with tears. "I'm….I'm glad that someone was with him and felt his passing. It gave me comfort to know it was you."

Frowning, Anthony blinked back the memories of that day. "He was already…I wasn't with him as he passed," Anthony confessed. "You were calling for him so I brought him to you but by then you were unconscious."

"Yes, of course. But still, I know you were kind to him and cared. And I am grateful."

Anthony took a step closer. "I did care…do care, because he was your son… a part of you. The fear that you were going to leave us too was overwhelming; I couldn't bear it."

Edith looked into his starling blue eyes. She had forgotten how bright they were, how expressive. She studied his jaw and his strong chin. And as her eyes swept over his face she was mesmerized. How could she have forgotten how incredibly handsome he was? "Things are still very raw for me and yet I feel so numb. Granny said you would understand."

His eyes softened as he looked at her with that incredibly gentle expression of his. "Yes, I do. When Maud passed, and our son so soon after, I thought I would go mad. But I didn't and you won't either. Slowly you will regain yourself and find direction in your life again."

Trembling, she put her hand on his jacket lapel. "You said once that I gave you back your life. Do you think…. Would you be willing to …help me regain mine?"

"Of course, although I'm not quite certain what it is you think I might do to help."

Edith looked again into his warm blue eyes. "You could start by being my friend."

Smiling down into her dark eyes, Anthony replied. "That goes without saying," he replied softly.


	4. Chapter 4

Anthony became a frequent visitor at Downton. At first, he and Edith would simply sit and chat. Sometimes he found himself in the middle of the battles between Robert and Matthew. Eventually he convinced Edith to go for walks. At first the conversations were light, covering topics such as new books or the happenings in the village or perhaps the latest in the newspapers. Slowly they turned to more serious topics.

Her family watched in awe as he drew her out, bringing first small smiles and later large grins to her face. After watching them interact one afternoon, Cora turned to Robert. "I was afraid it was too soon, that it was wrong to encourage them back together. But after seeing her in so much pain for those dreadful weeks after the accident and seeing how happy he makes her now, I am glad it has happened."

"As am I," Robert agreed as he watched the two strolling across the lawn outside the library window. "Perhaps it was too soon but I just couldn't bear watching her unhappiness any longer. She was so utterly miserable. She's too young and life is too short for her spend her days in such misery. Whether they remain as friends or they rekindle what was between them, I am glad to see her able to smile again."

Slowly, as the days turned into weeks, Edith began to talk to Anthony about her son and all that he meant to her. Until one day, as they rested on a bench under a large oak tree, she confessed. "His middle name was Anthony, you know. I wanted him to be your baby. When William came to my room, I closed my eyes and imagined it was you."

Anthony was stunned. "But I thought…all the reports were that you and Dunsmore were happy together. I thought perhaps you might have found happiness with him…the happiness I wished for you."

Edith took his hand in hers and he glanced down, warmed by the subtle intimacy. "He was caring and kind but he wasn't you. I didn't love him," she said. "It was a beneficial arrangement for both of us but whatever happiness I felt was because of Robbie."

Shocked, Anthony stood and began to pace. "You…you married him even though you didn't love him? But why? Surely there were younger men who…who would be better choices? But when I heard, I thought you loved him and so I thought…at least….I…" Just as suddenly, he stopped pacing and turned to her. "I wanted you to be happy," he said desperately.

"There were no younger men…none that interested me anyway. There is only one man that interested me in that way and he walked away from me. So I had to make a life without love, at least that kind of love. But I still wanted you…ached for you…dreamed of you."

Collapsing on the bench next to her, Anthony sighed. "As I have for you," he admitted. "I haven't known a moment's peace since that day. Was I really that wrong about it all?"

"You thought you were looking after my happiness. But you forgot that even though I was younger, I was quite grown and I knew my own heart and mind. I knew what I wanted, what would make me happy but you wouldn't believe that."

Looking at her sheepishly he asked, "Can you ever forgive me?"

"I did that day. I knew why you did it. I was miserable but I knew why. It took me quite a long while to stop being angry with you, but I never stopped loving you. And I never will."

Anthony looked away, deep in thought. Still staring in the distance, he was very quiet when he spoke again. "I have no right to ask, but in time, do you think…might we…try again?" He turned and looked at her beseechingly.

Oh how she wanted to believe he meant it, that he truly did want her. But as Edith searched her heart, that same numbness sat there like a stone. "I don't know that I am capable of …" she sighed. She wanted to go back, for things to be the same between them. But she wasn't the same and she recognized that no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't be that girl that he loved. "I've changed," she said finally. "I don't think I am capable of …of caring again."

Seeing the sadness in her face, Anthony was unsure of how to respond. "Yes, of course… it is to be expected. But if I may be so bold, you are still innately the exquisitely lovely woman that so captured my heart…just not quite so naïve. Life has dealt you a bitter blow and of course, you see things in a different light." He knew he should stop there but he couldn't let go of hope, not again. "If you should have a change of heart … about me, I mean, then…well, I will be here for you. In any case, I intend to be here for you in any manner you will allow." He paused, somewhat shocked at his own boldness. But he knew he might never have the courage to speak so openly again and so he plowed on. "I love you, Edith. I was a fool to ever walk away from you. That day, when I happened onto your accident, it all came back to me, the anguish of leaving you and the endless nights of heartache that followed. I looked at your son and could only think how that could have been my son…our son, if I hadn't been so frightened. That is why I wept so shamelessly on the side of the road. I was loosing you all over again and so much had already been lost."

Anthony watched her for any signs of what she might be feeling. But she simply sat, staring off into nothingness. "Well, there…I've said it…told you what is in my heart. I shan't mention it again. We will continue on as we have done these last few weeks as friends. I promise not to burden you with it again."

Slowly Edith turned to him and he saw the tears that trickled down her cheeks. "Please…don't give up on me," she whispered. "I fear I will be lost if you do."

Carefully he put his arm around her and held her closer to him. "No, my darling girl, never. I can be patient until you sort things through. I know you need time; you've been hurt deeply and it will take time to heal. And when you are ready to speak of it again, I will be here."

* * *

I know, this one was short. But the next one will be a bit longer.

Again, I do appreciate all follows and reviews and especially the kind words. You guys are terrific!


	5. Chapter 5

Anthony stayed true to his word and for the next few weeks, he appeared almost daily to spend an hour or so with Edith. Sometimes they remained indoors discussing a new book and sometimes they walked around the grounds. Edith shared stories of her childhood and asked Anthony about his. But never once in all of their conversations did he share his feelings about her. In fact, he was so adept in hiding his feelings that Edith began to wonder if his words to her that day on the bench had been a dream.

Slowly the seasons changed and winter turned into to spring which turned into summer. All eyes were on Mary as they waited for her delivery day and in mid August she presented Matthew with an heir. Edward Reginald Robert Crawley, future Earl of Grantham, made a dramatic entry into the world in the middle of the night, much to the approval of everyone.

But for Edith the next few days were difficult as memories of her own Robbie flooded back. Only time spent with Anthony seemed to relieve her pain. It was on one of the last days of summer that Anthony showed up full of excitement. "I thought we might take a ride," he said eagerly. Confused by his excitement and secretly a little glad that he might get her away from Downton for a few hours, she agreed.

Edith's eyes widened as they stepped out the door. "You've bought a new car," she exclaimed.

"Yes. I ordered it months ago and it just arrived yesterday. It has some extra gadgets on it that make it possible for me to maneuver the thing on my own. I'm feeling quite independent today. Where shall I take you?" He opened the passenger door for her to climb in.

"Could we…I'd like you to…" she hesitated, unsure of why she wanted to go where her mind was taking her.

Frowning slightly, Anthony was worried. Was this to much to expect from her? "Wherever you wish, my dear," he said with alarm.

She turned her soft brown eyes on him, eyes that he really had never been able to refuse. "I'd like to see Locksley again," she said quietly.

Anthony smiled self consciously. "Are you certain?"

"Yes, quite certain."

Anthony closed the door, confused but pleased. As he climbed in behind the wheel, he offered, "then we shall go to Locksley, although I am quite uncertain why you should want to see it again. Nothing much has changed…quite boring still."

Edith reached across and placed her hand on his arm. "No, never boring. I've always thought it was a very nice reflection of you. A bit too masculine perhaps and a tad Spartan. But quite stalwart and genial as well...very much like you."

Anthony smiled but felt quite befuddled. Deciding there was no possible appropriate response, given his promise to keep his feelings to himself, he started the engine and pulled away from the house.

Once they arrived at Locksley, Anthony had tea sent into the library. He and Edith shared small talk over the tea and scones but then a lull settled over them as they finished. Looking around the room, Edith smiled. "Whenever I've thought of you the past three years, I've thought of this room."

"Yes, well… I do spend much of my time here," he acknowledged.

"Perhaps you would show me the rest of the house again? I only saw the upstairs that one time, when we…, well…before."

Again, feeling quite bemused, Anthony couldn't quite fathom her mood. "Yes, well… if you wish." He stood and offered her his arm. They poked around the downstairs awhile and then at the foot of the steps, he hesitated. "Are you certain you wish to see the upper floor? I'm afraid it is quite dreary."

"Yes, I'm quite sure." She stepped up ahead of him and then led the way, leaving Anthony to follow, his eyes following her and his mind entertaining all sorts of inappropriate notions as they ascended.

He showed her various rooms, most bedrooms, although there was a nursery near the master suite. It was dusty and ill used, an air of despair hanging over it. "You should have this cleaned out," she suggested. "Freshen it up a bit."

Even more befuddled, Anthony simply nodded. "It is rather musty," he agreed.

Finally, they were outside his bedroom door. Anthony moved to pass it, thinking she might misunderstand if he were to open that door. But Edith stopped. Reaching for the door handle, she opened it. "This is your room, is it not?"

Thoroughly confused and mystified, Anthony stuttered. "Ye…yes, it..it is."

Edith walked into the room and stood in the center, looking around the room. It was decidedly his, she determined. "This room could use some freshening as well," she said as she looked at the rug which was showing spots that were going threadbare.

"Yes, I suppose. I haven't done anything with it in years…since I first married Maud, actually. Well, other than taking reminders of her out when she first died. I couldn't bear having so many reminders…"

"Yes, I can understand that. But I see you did keep a picture of her on your bureau."

Anthony glanced over at the picture that had been taken on their honeymoon. "Yes, well…I did remove it for a bit. But then, well…eventually I brought it back."

Edith continued to glance around until her eyes settled on a small frame on a table next to his bed. She stepped to it and picked the frame up to look into a picture of herself. "You…you've kept this here all this time."

The room had suddenly become very warm for him…warm and uncomfortable. "Yes. I…well, I'm afraid I've been rather sentimental, talking to you at night, you see…especially in that time where I did not see you. Lately, since we see each other so much more, I usually just say good night." He felt so awkward and embarrassed.

Placing the picture back on the table carefully, Edith turned and looked across the room at him with tears shimmering in her eyes. "You really do love me, don't you?"

His heart swelling with hope in his chest, Anthony stepped closer. "I do. But I don't want to pressure you. You need time."

Edith's eyes swept over the bed and then back to Anthony. "I really think this room should be first. Green would be a nice color for the walls, don't you think? Perhaps some blues and maybe a touch of purple and yellow? No flowers or very feminine colors though. But this is entirely too masculine."

Completely stunned, Anthony's mind froze. "But why shouldn't it be masculine? I do hope you don't consider me as anything less?"

Edith crossed to him. Putting her hand on his chest, she smiled up at him and then chuckled lightly. "Oh no, nothing less than masculine…handsomely so… excitingly so. But this room is really too dark for me to be content here. And I think one's boudoir ought to reflect the owners, don't you?"

Staring into her sparkling warm eyes, Anthony wasn't at all sure he understood her meaning. "You want to redo the room to suit…you?"

"Yes, I do. But I want it too keep your influence as well. After all, we will be spending a great deal of time here, don't you think?"

Anthony blinked. And then he swallowed. And then he gasped. "Do you…are you saying… I…don't understand…"

"It will soon be a year, Anthony, since I was widowed. Do you suppose that two months will give you time to get this room in order?"

Not daring to believe what his ears were telling him she said he could only gawk at her. "I…I think th…that should…" He exhaled and then tried again. "Are you saying…?"

Edith took his hand between her hands. Then looking straight into his very muddled blue eyes, she smiled. "Anthony Strallan, in two month's time I shall be officially out of mourning. It would please me…no, it would give me great joy if you would marry me then."

Elation flooded through him as her words sank in. "Oh my darling, my dearest sweet darling, nothing would make this foolish old man happier than to claim you as my bride."

"So it is settled then," she said softly. "We'll spruce up this room and then we will start on the nursery."

"The nursery?" he asked uncertainly.

"Yes, my darling. Because I intend to give you many children…many, many children."

"But I'm too old for that, don't you think?"

"Oh my foolish dear, with as much time as we will be spending that bed," she said as she motioned to his bed, "I think it will be inevitable."

Tremors ran through his entire being at her suggestion. Never had she been so audacious with her innuendo and never had he ever felt quite so quickened by her intent. In a suddenly husky voice, he spoke. "I think perhaps we should return to the library."

With a slight huff, Edith chastised him. "We've just agreed to be married in two months and all you can think is to go to the library?"

Taking her elbow and steering her towards the door, he explained. "My dear, if I were to do what I want to do in this room, well… I'm afraid the temptation would be too great and you would be compromised. No, I think the library is much safer."

Not willing to let it drop Edith asked, "And exactly what is it you wish to do?"

Blushing furiously, Anthony hurried her into the hall. "My dear, you were married. I am quite certain you know exactly what I wish to do. Now quit tempting me to forget that I am a gentleman and let us go back to the library.'

"Alright then," she replied with a blush of her own. "But don't think you'll be any safer there," she said rather saucily.

As Anthony followed her back down the stairs, he wondered what he had ever done to deserve the happiness that surged through him now.

They agreed to tell her family when he took her back to Downton and Anthony spent the entire drive back in dread. What if it were a repeat of the last time? But Edith assured him that the family would be accepting and even if they weren't, she was of age and a widow at that. She would follow her heart and that led her to him. So Anthony began to relax slightly but mentally was prepared to do battle if need be.

To his surprise and delight, Edith's prediction had been correct. Robert shook his hand enthusiastically and Cora hugged Edith and took his hand warmly. Mary and Matthew were all smiles. Even Carson, who happened to be in the room just as they shared their news, seemed a bit less frosty. So the date was set for early January so that Edith would past her mourning and their event, small as it might be, would not be lost in the holidays.

* * *

More to come this weeked, I promise. Things are getting a little crazy at work and have been in RL for sometime, but I am enjoying writing this. Apparently, you are enjoying reading it too.


	6. Chapter 6

Once again, many thanks to all who have reviewed and followed!

* * *

They spent everyday together, either at Downton or at Locksley. Anthony hired workers to repaint the bedroom and encouraged Edith to plan the rest of the décor. She tried to include him in the planning but he simply waved her off. "Whatever you wish, my dear. Just please nothing too lacy or frilly," he teased. And then raking his eyes over her slight form, he smiled. "I much prefer the laces and frills on you…taunting little things that I can endeavor to remove."

Edith blushed profusely but smiled. "And what are you planning to wear so that I might take the same pleasure?""

"My god, I'm marrying a little minx," he laughed.

Edith grew quiet as she watched the amusement in his handsome face. "I…" she started but then paused.

"What is the matter, my dear? I hope I didn't offend you?" Anthony asked with concern.

"No, not at all. It's just… with William… that side of marriage was something to which I did not look forward. I remember Mama telling Mary before her wedding that with the right person…it could be …fun," she said, turning all shades of pink and red. "I do hope that…well…with us I do hope it will be fun."

Anthony smiled softly. "I do hope so as well…more for your sake than mine. At my age, you see, it isn't as…pressing as it was when I was younger. I could be quite content to simply live in your company. But I do know you want children and I hope that creating them will be pleasurable for you. And if it is _fun_ for me as well, then all the better." He paused for a moment, thinking. "We could test the waters, so to speak," he suggested.

Edith looked up at him, surprise in her face. "Test the waters?"

Anthony leaned in and very gently lifted her chin with his left hand. Then slowly, so as not to startle her, he touched his lips to hers. Her reaction captivated him as her breath caught and her hand slid behind his head. But at the same instance, she was rather shy about his kiss. Sensing that she was agreeable, he pressed a little harder and then even a bit more, his tongue tracing her lips, granting him the lightest of tastes. And oh how sweet she tasted too. He wanted more but was wary of demanding too much. But as he began to ease away, her hand clamped the back of his neck and she whimpered. So he kissed her again, this time a little more bravely, stealing more of her sweetness with a flick of his tongue.

Edith could feel the rapid beat of her heart in her chest and the room had suddenly gotten warm. His lips on her were unlike anything she had ever experienced before. In their failed courtships, he'd never kissed her like this. And the farmer's kiss hadn't been as sweet and tender. William's kisses had always been chaste and somewhat absent minded. But this…it warmed her to her core, lighting a fire of excitement and desire. She wanted more.

He pulled away again and met her eyes with his own sparkling blue ones. She'd always thought Anthony handsome but in that moment, she thought he looked years younger too. "Well?" he asked.

"Well? Well what?" she replied, somewhat dazed.

"Did that seem like it might be fun?" he teased.

She was shaking by now, trembling from the passion and the loss of heat when he pulled away. "I…yes…I think…" Edith stammered. Oh why couldn't she think straight? But as she looked into his serene face, she knew why. She wanted him in a way she had never known. She'd felt the heat of infatuation with the farmer. And she'd felt the beginnings of love with Patrick. William had introduced her to the physical side of relations, but it had been passionless. With Anthony it all came together, the infatuation and love…and yes, passion.

Anthony moved to kiss her again, thinking he might be a little bolder this time, when she stopped him with her hand. "There will be more…than just kisses?" she asked.

His eyes bored into her with such intensity that she held her breath. "Oh my darling, I do hope so. I hope these little stolen kisses are only the beginnings of our … fun together," he said with a quirky smile.

Feeling a little braver, Edith ventured deeper into the conversation. "With William…sometimes it…hurt when he…well, you know…"

Anthony's expression grew very tender. "Oh my sweet, it isn't supposed to do that…not after the first time or two. Didn't you speak with your mother about these things?"

"No, not really. She tried to tell me what to expect on the first night but beyond that….no." She looked away demurely, afraid of what he might be thinking.

In a soft, gentle voice he tried to reassure her. "You must tell me if it hurts, when we…are together. I haven't a lot of experience myself but still, you must tell me. And I promise I will do everything possible to make you more comfortable. Do not think you must bear it if it isn't…painless, I mean. I must confess that I might get carried away when the time actually comes. So you must tell me, alright?"

She smiled into his anxious eyes. "Yes, I will. I want it to be…as mother said, fun."

He gathered her to him and held his arm around her with her head against his chest. Planting a soft kiss on the top of her head, Anthony smiled. "My dear, I want nothing but your happiness. So I promise to endeavor to always make it fun."

The anniversary of the accident came and Edith woke in a gloomy mood. It wasn't until Anthony appeared just before luncheon that she left her room. The meal was quiet, everyone painfully aware of her mood and the reason for it. Anthony watched her carefully for signs of distress. The Dowager showed up mid afternoon and tried to engage Edith in conversation when they all sat in the drawing room. But Edith wasn't responsive.

Deciding she'd had about all she could stand; Anthony asked her if she wouldn't like to take a walk. Looking at him gratefully, she agreed and they excused themselves from the rest of the family. "I thought tomorrow you might like to go to Somerset, to visit Robbie."

Edith turned to him, her expression one of surprise. "You would do that…go with me to Dunsmore Hall?"

"My dearest sweet one, why does that surprise you so? Surely by now you understand I would do just about anything to help you."

Edith sighed. "I am not used to such attention…to feeling so loved."

"Well then, you must endeavor to trust it. I know it isn't fashionable in our class to admit it so freely, but I do love you, with all of my heart."

"I don't want to stay at Dunsmore Hall," she blurted.

"Then we will not. We'll visit Robbie and if it grows late and we need to stay, we'll find an inn."

Edith stopped on the path they were following and looked at Anthony. "I am grateful you know, that you came back into my life. I don't know how I would have survived if you had not."

Anthony patted her hand that was tucked around his useless arm. "I am pleased that I have been of help. But you would have survived without me, of that I'm quite sure. I am the one who has reason to feel gratitude… that you have given me another chance."

She looked up into his face with glittering eyes. "I can't wait until I am your wife," she murmured quietly.

"I must confess to some eagerness as well," he returned. "But I don't wish for you to build your expectations too high; I am not a young man, you realize. You are so passionate and full of life, I'm not at all certain I will be able to keep up."

Watching his face, Edith saw an awkward smile crawl over his face. She wasn't certain about what he might be thinking but she thought she might guess. Perhaps there would be an opportunity on their trip for her to demonstrate just how perfect for her he was.

Her family wasn't pleased with their plan to travel to Dunsmore Hall the following day, especially the part where they might stay in an inn. But much to Edith's and even more, Anthony's surprise, it was Robert who cut his mother's comments off, declaring that perhaps it might benefit Edith.

"Then someone really should go with them," the dowager complained.

"I can't," Robert said quickly. "Matthew and I have a meeting with Murray."

The dowager's eyes moved to Cora, who glanced briefly at her husband before replying. "They will be fine. Anthony has proven that we can trust him with our daughter, Mama. And none of us are available to accompany them. I trust Edith and I am certain Anthony would never do anything to compromise her."

"Yes, yes, of course. But what will others think? People will believe the worst scenarios."

Anthony interceded. "I'd be most happy to make the arrangements, if you would like to accompany us, Lady Grantham," he offered as he looked at the dowager.

She looked up at him haughtily, shock in her eyes. Edith watched in awe as Anthony matched her stare, his jaw set, and his bright blue eyes determined. Finally Violet Crawley drew herself up straighter and said "I don't believe that is necessary," she said with aplomb. And so the matter was settled.

* * *

I see one, maybe two more chapters and an epilogue. Have to finish this because my poll seems to think I need to start on an E&A Christmas story.


	7. Chapter 7

The engaged couple boarded the train early the next morning. Anthony watched Edith closely as she withdrew into herself while the miles passed by their window. He understood her distance; she was stepping back into a part of her life with which he had nothing to do. But he knew the pain she was suffering and it worried him. He wanted to help but he knew this was something she had to face largely on her own. All he could do was to be there beside her and hold her when she cried.

Edith felt him watching her. She knew he was worried and a part of her wanted to reassure him. But she just couldn't face those tender, love ridden eyes of his. She was hurting, almost drowning in the pain of losing her Robbie and if she looked at Anthony, it would be too confusing. So she watched the countryside roll by.

They arrived in Dunston and departed the train. Anthony walked beside Edith quietly through the village toward the churchyard at the other end. She felt his presence, his quiet concern, and his love and was grateful. As they approached their destination, she realized she could not have done this alone. The graveyard was quiet, just the two of them in the family section. The sight of her baby's name on the cold marble gravestone unraveled Edith and before Anthony could catch her, she fell to the ground beside Robbie's resting place. Kneeling next to her, Anthony tried to offer comfort but understood when it didn't seem to help.

Edith cried until she had no more tears left and then she buried her head into Anthony's chest. Relieved that she seemed to finally be finding some peace, he cradled her to him with his left arm, whispering soothing words as best he could. Her pain was pulling at something in his chest, however, and speaking was difficult.

Somehow his broken voice cut through Edith's grief, like a knife slicing open a roll and she pulled away from him, staring into his face. His normally bright blue eyes stared back, cloudy and grief ridden but filled with love as well. As much as she was mourning Robbie, he was mourning her pain. Left on her own, she would have drowned in her sorrow, she realized. But because of him, she had things to which she could look forward. And somehow, despite her grief, that knowledge excited her in a whole new manner. "I'm finished here," she said softly. "I'd like to come back from time to time, but this is my past. No more crying and grieving…I am only looking forward now, to my life with you; the life we will build together."

Anthony bashfully smiled that wonderfully awkward smile of his. "As am I," he replied somberly. "But we mustn't forget little Robbie, for he is a part of you." Then snuggling her against his left side, he turned them and they began the journey forward.

They missed the last train and so were required, as he'd suggested, to find an inn in the village. Edith knew from her time at Dunsmore Hall that the little inn above the tavern was the best choice. It was old but well kept and clean. The other choice in the village, Dorsett Arms, was unkempt and the owner surly. So they freshened up in their rooms above the tavern and met downstairs for a light supper before retiring for the night.

Edith gave Anthony time to settle and then quietly crept to his door, opening it carefully and slipping into his room. Moonlight shone through the window and she could see his form on top of the bed, his long legs stretched out and his hand behind his head. He was still almost fully clothed, only his coat and tie missing. It was as if he were expecting that she would need him. "Edith?" he asked. "Are you alright?" He sat upright, swinging his legs around and standing as his feet met the floor.

"I….I'm sorry,' she said hesitantly. "But I don't want to remain alone in my room…"

'Alright then," he said softly. "Give me a moment and I'll slip back into my coat and meet you outside." He was reaching for his coat as he spoke.

"No, you misunderstand. I don't want to go back downstairs,' she said as she moved towards him. "I want…could I…could we …just stay here? You could hold me? I…I don't want to be around other people but…I need _you_…"

Edith could feel his hesitation, could imagine the various expressions running across his features as he contemplated his answer. He stood very still and she knew he was staring at her, dumbfounded no doubt. Finally he spoke, his voice low and unsure. "I'm not sure that would be…appropriate, as much as I would like to do just that… and more." The last came as a whisper.

She took a bolder step to him. "I don't care. We've done everything appropriately. And it has cost us both dearly. I want to be with you tonight, Anthony. I _need_ to be with you. I need you to make me forget the pain. Please…let me stay with you. Please love me…love me as I've wanted you to love me since our first ride in the car together all those years ago. Please Anthony, don't make me wait any longer…make me happy."

She heard his long exhale and felt his resolve fall away. Reaching for his face with both her hands, she caressed his stubbly cheeks. "I love you Anthony…please…hold me and love me back?"

Her plea undid all of Anthony's self-discipline. His left armed wrapped around her tiny waist and he pulled her to him, his head ducking, his lips meeting hers in hungry abandon. "Oh my darling Edith," he whispered between kisses. "My dearest darling Edith…"

From the beginning Edith knew this night would not be like any of her nights with William. To begin with, she didn't have to close her eyes and pretend it was Anthony caressing her. The real Anthony was so much more tender and loving than any of her imaginings…and oh so much more exciting. He went slowly, reminding her that while it might not be the first time for either of them, it was their own special first time. He wanted it to be special for her. And so she tried to be patient, but she wanted him so badly, so completely.

He managed to thrill her with his one hand in ways William had never done with both of his. And the reverence he showed her as he kissed and caressed made her feel like a goddess. She didn't think she would ever tire of hearing his whispered declarations of her beauty. And when he finally entered her, Edith was quite sure that even heaven wasn't quite as pleasant. It was if her every prayer and yearning was finally answered as they became one.

Even then, he took his time, filling her so wholly joyously that she felt she would burst from it. It was too much and yet, not enough. Her body began to move with is, as if it had a mind of its own. Edith bit her lower lip trying to contain all that he made her feel but it spilled out anyway in not so quiet moans and gasps. She could feel him building toward his own release. It was something she'd hoped would come quickly with William but not so with her Anthony, for he was really hers now. No, she wanted _this_ to last. When his explosion did come it send her flying over a precipice, free and divine, elated in her flight and in her fall back to earth.

As she began to breathe again, she felt his satisfaction and his exhaustion. His arm shook as he held himself over her and she sensed his blue eyes gazing down at her, questioning, even as he fought to catch his breath. Her hands went to his head, caressing in his hair above his ears. "Oh my love, that was… wonderful," she cooed happily.

His relief sounded in a deep sigh. "Really? I was afraid I might have overdone…"

Wrapping her arms around his neck, she pulled him down to her. "No my darling, not at all. You were heavenly."

She felt the tension leave his body and the subtle chuckle that rose from his belly. "I'm awfully happy to hear that, my dear. Because I'm afraid I might want to repeat that from time to time…" he teased.

"I do hope so, I really, really do…" she whispered as she began to nibble at his ear, eliciting a low moan from him.

A month later they were married at the little church in Downton village. Rev. Travers was once again officiating and looked at Anthony nervously as Edith made her way down the aisle. Everyone relaxed as the service began and Anthony showed no signs of bolting. After spending a blissful six weeks travelling around Europe for their honeymoon, the happy couple returned to Locksley to begin building the life they had dreamed of for so long.

* * *

Later this week I'll post the epilogue. I still have some tweaking to do. I do appreciate everyone reading along and commenting too! I hope you've enjoyed this as much as I have.


	8. Chapter 8

**Epilogue**

A month later they were married at the little church in Downton village. Rev. Travers was once again officiating and looked at Anthony nervously as Edith made her way down the aisle. Everyone relaxed as the service began and Anthony showed no signs of bolting. After spending a blissful six weeks travelling around Europe for their honeymoon, the happy couple returned to Locksley to begin building the life they had dreamed of for so long.

Edith did not go to Robbie's grave on the anniversary of his death that year. She was confined to her bed…Anthony insisted. Their baby was due just after Christmas and he would not listen to any discussion of her travelling. His firmness had both surprised her and warmed her. He feared for her, he'd explained, and for their baby. And once he had convinced her to stay home that year, he promised they would make a trip after the new baby was able to travel. "We won't forget Robbie," he'd told her earnestly. "How could we? He is a part of you…"

Philip George Anthony Strallan made his appearance the day before Christmas to the delight of his father. Once Dr. Clarkson was done checking mother and baby over, Anthony settled next to Edith on the bed and could not be pried away. She marveled at how long he could sit, leaning against their headboard, simply gazing down into the face of his son. His gaze of awe as she fed the baby made her self conscious, but in a decidedly wonderful way. And when his blue eyes looked up into her face, she could see his love. They both were so ecstatically happy that they would burst into little fits of giggles for no apparent reason.

One New Year's Day, as they all gathered at Downtown, Anthony hovered near his wife in case she might need anything. He was so attentive in fact, that the other men became a little uncomfortable and the other women were a tad jealous. It was easy to see how much Edith and Anthony loved one another and the little family circle they had created.

Robert stood in his customary spot by the fireplace, watching a particularly fond exchange of glances between the two and wondered how he could have ever stood in the way of their happiness. Glancing across at his mother, he saw that she too was thinking about that. "So how much longer will my new grandson be napping?" he asked finally, his chest puffed with pride.

"Not much longer, I should think, "Anthony replied. "We could go fetch him now, if you'd like" he suggested. It was obvious to everyone in the room that Anthony was as eager to see the baby as Robert. The two men disappeared through the door to the amusement of all who remained in the room.

Once they were out of earshot of the others, Robert's steps slowed and he reached out to Anthony's arm, stopping him. "I just wanted to say how very wrong I was…before….when I discouraged you away from Edith. Clearly her happiness hinges on you and always has."

Anthony listened patiently and nodded. "I believe you are correct, Robert. Even I did not realize how much we were tied to one another until after I walked away from her. And when I think how much she suffered as a result… but on the other hand, I believe her happiness now is possibly in part because of all that happened in between. But she _is_ happy now and I intend to do everything I can to see that she remain so. There are some things in life that are inevitable and most surely I will precede her in death. But until that time, everything I do, every decision I make, will be with her happiness in mind…her happiness and the future of that little boy asleep upstairs."

Robert looked into the determined eyes of his son-in-law and flashed a quick, accepting smile. "Quite so… and speaking of that little boy…" he turned and led Anthony up the steps.

Anthony kept his promise and spent his life making Edith happy and they continued to have fun, as Edith wished. They had two more children, a daughter and then another son. When Anthony died in a bombing raid while in London during the second war to end all wars, his family mourned him deeply but none felt the emptiness more than Lady Strallan. A few months later when news came of the death of the younger son, Edmund, in battle she was devastated. But as heartbroken as she was, she also felt relief that Anthony had not lived to suffer through it. He had doted on all their children but Edmund had held a special place in his heart since the baby almost died even as he entered the world. Edith knew that the loss would have broken Anthony.

Her parents passed during the war years as well and Edith and her sister Mary nurtured the friendship they'd forged when Sybil had died. It was Edith that Mary turned to the following year when her own baby boy died in combat. Mary had declared that only Edith knew the heartbreak she felt. So the Crawleys and the Strallans continued as neighbors and as family, the cousins having grown up together and as the war ended, began to rebuild together.

Young Cora Ellen Strallan married the son of John and Anna Bates and made her mother quite happy when she produced a son the following year, Anthony John Strallan Bates. Edith smiled happily as the baby opened his eyes to her and stared with the startling blue of his grandfather's eyes.

The following year Philip married a young lady of society, the daughter of a duke. Edith moved to Crawley House in the village, which had been vacated by Cousin Isobel's death the year before. After living in the country house without Anthony, she was happy to be in the village where she might find more activity for her always active mind. But even as her children built their own lives and her life settled into an easy routine, Edith thought constantly of Anthony.

Her grandchildren grew up with memories of their grandmother sitting serenely by the window, gazing out into nothing, with a satisfied smile on her face. They knew of whom she was thinking in those moments. So it came as a surprise to no one that on the twenty-fifth anniversary of Anthony Strallan's death she should follow him, pursuing him as she had done so many years before; it was inevitable.

* * *

Everyone has been so supportive of this little story and I do appreciate it all. But this is the end of it. It has to be because I need to start thinking about the Christmas story I'm going to write. Perhaps I'll make it a part of the Flummoxed series, lol. Anyway, thank you for reading this one and all the wonderful comments. I'll be back soon;-)


End file.
